


By Day Enemies

by fieryhotaru



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forest Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Survival, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to By Night Lovers. When Dark Ace and Aerrow realize their love for each other. This is an OLD FIC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

_“Dark Ace…”_

_“Aerrow… tell me you want me.”_

_“Nngh… Ah! I-I do! I want you… s-so badly…”_

_“Aerrow, get ready… I’m going to…”_

“Ack! Damnit, I can’t think about that now.” The Dark Ace grumbled to himself, shaking his head. He had a dream about Aerrow last night, and of course, this wasn’t his first. He had a thing for the sky knight(and couldn’t help but think Aerrow had a thing for him as well), but he knew he had to keep that to himself. If anyone in Cyclonia knew, including his master, there would be dire consequences for both of them. But for now, the commander had to push those thoughts out of his mind as he prepared himself to see Master Cyclonis about his mission for the day.

“Good morning, Dark Ace.” Cyclonis greeted him before he walked into the room.

“Master,” The Dark Ace bowed, saluting with his fist. “What is your bidding?”

“Surprise attacks: each Talon squadron faces a Sky Knight squadron.” She turned from her work to face him. “Very simple today, I know, but you still have those enhancers I gave you, so there shouldn’t be many problems. However…” She stepped closer to him. “This time, I don’t want them captured. I want them gone… for good.” She gave an evil smile. “Is that clear?”

“Crystal, master.” Dark Ace saluted again, inwardly wishing that he’d get assigned a certain squadron…

“I bet you’re wondering what squadron you’ll be destroying.” Cyclonis turned, returning to her work. “It’s your favorites: The Storm Hawks.”

“Huh… yes…” Dark Ace snickered; glad he received the squadron of his choice. _This way, I’ll be able watch out for my little sky knight…_ “Thank you, Master.”

“Hmm…” Cyclonis simply replied. “Now hurry up. Getting them early in the morning’s the easiest, is it not? Give them a good wake-up call.” The Dark Ace bowed one more time before taking his leave, walking quickly down the hallway, his thoughts returning to Aerrow once more.

_Aerrow… I wonder if he is still sleeping right now…_

“Ah!” Aerrow sat straight up in his bed, sweating and panting from the dream he had. _I had another dream about him…_ Aerrow had yet another erotic dream about his enemy, the Dark Ace. He had had so many that he couldn’t even keep track anymore. And every dream was the same: always so close to the end of it, yet never making it. Always so close, and felt so real, yet Aerrow knew it wasn’t, and knew it never will be… _Augh… I need to stop thinking about that,_ Aerrow wiped the sweat off his brow, deciding to wash the rest of it off with a cold shower. He got out of bed and took a new uniform out of the drawer before heading to the bathroom. He was about to walk in when he thought he heard someone in there…

“Hello?” Aerrow heard a low groaning sound before the bathroom door opened, revealing the occupant. “Radarr?” Aerrow looked down at his friend, who seemed a little strange-looking. “Are you okay, buddy?” He bent down to get a better look at Radarr.

“A-CHOO!” Aerrow’s co-pilot sneezed, wiping his nose with his arm. Aerrow felt Radarr’s tiny head, and sure enough, he was burning up.

“Oh no…” Aerrow took Radarr’s chin, looking into his puffy red eyes, which were giving a surprised look. “Radarr…?” Before Aerrow could ask, Radarr was back in the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet. “Radarr!” Aerrow ran to him, catching him before he fell over, passing out in his friend’s arms.

“So, what is it?” Finn asked, looking down at Radarr, who was resting in Aerrow’s bed.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Stork grabbed Finn’s shoulders, making him jump a little. “It’s the Saharrian scorpion disease!!! Very contagious… and eats away at your insides!”

“But we haven’t been to Saharr in a while, Stork.” Junko pointed out.

“Hmm, true… but that means the scorpion crawled onto the Condor while we were there last time, and then… moved in for its kill.” Stork gasped, realizing what he’d just said. “I’ll go get the bug repellent.”

“Stork, calm down!” Piper said, grabbing the merb’s collar, preventing him from leaving. “Radarr just has a plain old flu. He’ll be better in a week.”

“Aw, man, Radarr…” Aerrow was sitting next to his best friend, scratching behind his ear gently. “This is awful.” Radarr gave a noise of agreement, rolling his eyes as if to say, “No kidding.”

“He just needs rest, so no flying for a while.” Piper stated, putting a cool cloth on Radarr’s little head. Radarr made a satisfied sound. Aerrow, on the other hand, was rather upset.

“How am I gonna fly without Radarr as my co-pilot?” Aerrow sorrowfully asked no one in particular. Suddenly, the alarm went off, making everyone jump.

“Guess you’re gonna find out, man.” Finn answered Aerrow’s question, patting him on the shoulder before following everyone to the main room.

“You gonna be okay by yourself, Radarr?” Aerrow asked. Radarr nodded, gesturing for Aerrow to leave. Aerrow nodded back, then headed for the main room himself, where Stork was looking through the periscope to see what set off the alarm.

“It’s Cyclonians, and the Dark Ace is leading them!” Stork shouted over the alarm before turning it off.

 _Dark Ace…_ Aerrow thought, remembering his dream.

“Geez, when will they ever learn?” Finn asked, putting his hands behind his head.

“Then I guess we have to teach them again!” Piper answered, making fists.

“Right!” Aerrow added, coming out of his daze. “Everyone, to your skimmers!” The Storm Hawks followed Aerrow to the hangar. They grabbed the handles of their rides and revved up their engines. “Alright, everyone, do your best! Let’s go!”

One at a time, their skimmers left the hangar, each Storm Hawk picking a Talon to battle. Of course, they knew to leave the Dark Ace to their leader.

“So, Aerrow, we meet again.” Dark Ace smirked at his rival, pulling out his sword. “This time, I’ll make sure you lose.”

“No way, Dark Ace.” Aerrow said shakily. “You’re going down like always!”

“We shall see.” Dark Ace said deeply, his grin growing wider. Aerrow blushed, still embarrassed about his dream, however he kept a stern face, hoping the Dark Ace wouldn’t see the redness in his cheeks.

Dark Ace flew his skimmer higher, wanting Aerrow to follow him. The sky knight did follow, however feeling a little uncomfortable with his vehicle. “What the… why am I going so slow?” Aerrow said, then looked to his right. “Radarr!” He found himself looking at an empty seat. “Oh, right…” Aerrow sighed, reaching over and pressing the turbo himself, quickly catching up to his rival.

“Where’s your co-pilot?” Dark Ace asked, looking over his shoulder. “It’s different doing everything yourself, isn’t it?” He laughed, suddenly retracting his wings and falling towards Aerrow, clashing with his opponent before passing him completely.

“Wha?” Aerrow was dumbfounded by what the Dark Ace did at first, but he shook his head and repeated his rival’s actions, retracting his wings and falling towards him.

 _Hmm… I think I’ll play with him a little, seeing as how he’s a little off without his friend_. Dark Ace gripped his sword. _Let’s see what he does._

Dark Ace didn’t even turn around to look when he blasted energy towards his opponent. The sky knight gasped, turning his falling vehicle into flight mode as quickly as he could reach the lever. The wings expanded, but it was too late. The blast hit the engine, and Aerrow’s skimmer started falling…

“No! Damnit…” Aerrow tried pulling up, but he kept spinning out of control. While in his desperate attempt to stop his skimmer, he accidentally hit the turbo again. “Yah!” Aerrow’s skimmer suddenly started going straight… straight for Terra Amazonia, a good distance away from where the Condor was.

 _Shit, it looks like I went too far_. Dark Ace thought, watching him fly towards the terra. He glanced over at Aerrow’s companions, noticing that they were unaware of Aerrow’s trouble. He decided to go after his sky knight, planning what to do once he caught up with him. _Good, this could be my chance… Aerrow…_

“Damnit… Why the hell did this… huh?” Aerrow argued with himself before noticing his engine was giving out, right over the trees of Amazonia. “No…” Aerrow yanked hopelessly at his controls once more, but the skimmer crashed through the canopy, taking the boy with it before he could think… _Damn you, Dark Ace…_


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex Aerrow didn't know he wanted.

“Unn… ungh…” Aerrow woke up slowly, the light shining through the trees blinding his already blurry vision. He wiped his eyes with his gloved hand, getting the dust off his face. Suddenly, he heard some footsteps, and got on his hands and knees as quickly as he could, knowing who it was. “Dark Ace!”

The Dark Ace stood there with a stern face, pointing his sword right in Aerrow’s face. He watched every one of Aerrow’s slight movements, ready to attack if he needed to. Aerrow snarled at the commander and reached for his blades, but realized that he was just grabbing air. “What the…?”

“I’ve disarmed you, Aerrow.” Dark Ace pointed to where he threw the sky knight’s blades. He gripped his sword tighter, getting excited about what he was going to do with his little sky knight. “It looks like I have finally got you.”

Aerrow’s green eyes glared angrily into the Dark Ace’s red ones. He looked around, trying to find something he could use to escape. He was too far from any trees, and there were no rocks or sticks on the ground to use as weapons. He examined his skimmer: the left set of wings was bent and the engine was completely destroyed. He sighed and looked down; His only hope now was the help of his friends…

“Your friends didn’t see the two of us land here.” Aerrow’s head snapped up, amazed that the Dark Ace knew what he was thinking. The commander smirked at the boy, enjoying his anguish. “You’re trapped, Aerrow.” He lowered his weapon slightly, kneeling in front of the redhead. “Trapped like a bird in a cage.” He cupped the boy’s chin almost gently. “My cage.” Aerrow began to blush, turning his head away.

“What… what are you doing?” Aerrow asked shyly, trying to stand up. But the commander took his shoulders, pulling him up roughly. Aerrow winced.

“You know exactly what I’m doing, Aerrow.” Dark Ace said in a low voice. Aerrow looked at him; fear, confusion, and curiosity. He felt his pants getting tighter as Dark Ace continued to stare at him. The commander grinned, loving the expression on the boy’s face. _I have him, now._ “I know you get excited when we fight. You think I don’t see it in your eyes?”

“Uh, um…” Aerrow felt like his face was on fire. The Dark Ace began walking forward, pinning Aerrow’s shoulders to the nearest tree. His grin became wider.

“You think I don’t see it…” The dark-haired man grabbed Aerrow’s semi-erection. “Here?”

“YAH!” Aerrow’s eyes clamped shut, struggling in his rival’s strong grip. “No! This is wrong! This – Mmm…” Aerrow’s eyes opened and his breath caught when he felt the Dark Ace’s lips on his own. “Mmm…” _What the hell’s wrong with me? I should be running, but… his lips feel… so good… just like my dream…_ Aerrow relaxed, leaning in closer to the kiss and slowly closed his eyes.

 _I knew it: He does like me._ The Dark Ace pulled away slowly, looking into Aerrow’s foggy green eyes. Then he smirked, roughly turning the boy around. Aerrow grunted in pain, just now feeling the scrapes from his crash as they brushed against the tree. Aerrow gasped as he felt Dark Ace’s gloved hands pull at his top. “W-What are you doing?”

“What you…” Dark Ace quickly removed his gloves. “And I… have always wanted.” He leaned down to kiss Aerrow’s neck, leaving a mark on him. He stroked Aerrow’s waist, hooking his thumbs around the waistband of his pants. “Am I right?”

“Ah-AH!” Aerrow yelped as the dark-haired man pulled down his pants, exposing his “ashamed” excitement.

“Hmm… it seems I was right.” Dark Ace purred, hearing Aerrow moan as he grabbed his erection. The commander smirked, kissing the boy’s neck while stroking him.

“N-No…” Aerrow’s brain told him to say out loud. “S-Stop…”

“Don’t deny this, Aerrow.” Dark Ace whispered in his sky knight’s ear. “I know you want me. And I also know…” He pressed his own erection against Aerrow’s ass. “That I want you, too.” He continued stroking Aerrow, listening to his choked moans. _Music to my ears,_ he thought, moving his hand a little faster while licking his neck.

Aerrow couldn’t believe what was happening. All his thoughts, his dreams… They were nothing compared to this. The Dark Ace was actually here with him, kissing him, touching him… “Ungh… AAH!” It was too much for the sky knight, and he came, the liquid splashing against the tree.

“Already?” Dark Ace teased. “I didn’t even get started.” He let go of Aerrow’s penis, but only for a moment. “But I’ll move faster for you, if you wish.” The older man moved his clean hand to Aerrow’s lips, forcing two fingers inside his mouth.

“MMPH!” The young sky knight gagged, trying to get his head out of the way. The Dark Ace put his other hand around Aerrow’s neck to stop his struggling.

“Suck them.” The dark-haired man commanded. “Unless you want it to hurt, you’d better make them nice and wet.”

Aerrow’s eyes widened, instantly knowing what “it” was. He began to lick and suck the man’s fingers, sliding his tongue in between them, making sure they were wet enough.

Dark Ace smirked, enjoying every second of this. When he felt that it was enough, he pulled his fingers out of the boy’s mouth and quickly moved them to Aerrow’s tight opening.

“Nnngh…” Aerrow moaned, feeling the dark-haired man’s fingers rubbing against his entrance.

“Ready?” The Dark Ace asked, but he didn’t wait for an answer. His fingers slid pretty easily inside the redhead, making him raise an eyebrow. “Huh, you’ve explored this yourself, haven’t you?” He took Aerrow’s chin and turned his head so he could see his face, which was heating up like crazy. The Dark Ace smirked again. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” He curled his fingers inside Aerrow’s hole, making the redhead gasp and tighten up. Then, Dark Ace began moving his fingers in and out quickly as the sky knight began breathing heavily, his green eyes squeezing shut.

“Uhhhh… ahhh…” Aerrow felt another orgasm coming, until he realized the Dark Ace had ceased. The redhead turned his head to see what the commander was up to now, and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. The dark-haired man had his pants undone, and he pulled his erection out of them, almost in slow-motion. _Oh God_ … Aerrow thought, gulping. _He’s so big… too big…_ “I-I don’t think it’ll fit…” Aerrow said quietly. The Dark Ace laughed to himself, finding Aerrow’s shyness irresistible.

“I prepped you, so you should be fine.” Dark Ace smiled, moving closer to his shaking sky knight. He wrapped his fingers around his own member, carefully adjusting himself at Aerrow’s entrance. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this, Aerrow.” He whispered hungrily, pushing the head of his penis inside the boy.

“Ah… AAAH…” Aerrow’s eyes opened so wide he thought they’d fall out of their sockets. His small body shuddered, fighting the intrusion.

“If you fight it, it will hurt more.” Dark Ace grunted, trying his hardest not to thrust himself all the way inside the boy. Aerrow’s breathing became ragged, trying to relax as Dark Ace pushed his hips in a little farther.

“N-No… It’s too big…” Aerrow choked out, his nails digging into the tree bark. He hoped that the commander was almost done, but after only seven inches, he was only halfway there. Dark Ace kept moving forward as slow as he possibly could until he was fully sheathed inside Aerrow.

“So tight…” The man hissed, waiting for the redhead to get used to him for a few moments. When he felt that it was enough time, he pulled out halfway, and then quickly thrust back inside.

“YAAAH!” Tears came to Aerrow’s green eyes as the Dark Ace began to thrust at a steady pace. “Nnn… p-please…”

“There’s… no turning back… Aerrow.” Dark Ace said between thrusts, leaning in and kissing Aerrow’s neck. “You’re mine, now.” He went faster and faster, getting closer to his orgasm, and Aerrow was, too, his body betraying him. But Aerrow knew in his mind that there was no use in fighting this. _I… I do want this. I want to belong to him… I want him…_

“AAAAAAAH!” The sky knight screamed as the commander came deep inside him, while he had his second orgasm. Aerrow’s body shook uncontrollably, his head feeling dizzy and lightheaded. Dark Ace pulled out and let go of Aerrow slowly, and Aerrow slowly fell to the ground, trying to fight the dizziness. He turned around to look at the Dark Ace, who had a strange, almost surprised expression on his face. Aerrow was confused and tried moving his legs to stand up, but hissed in pain when he felt his behind throbbing. He instinctively moved his hand to his entrance, comforting the pain, and feeling the liquid that the man released inside him. He brought his hand up to look at it, but the Dark Ace’s release wasn’t the only liquid that he saw…

_Blood…_

Aerrow’s mouth dropped open and his eyes were wide at what he saw. _Oh God… oh my God…_

_Shit… I really overdid it…_ The Dark Ace thought, looking at the fallen sky knight. He turned around and started for his skimmer. Aerrow snapped out of his daze when he heard Dark Ace’s footsteps. He turned to face him, but saw that he was walking away instead of towards him.

“W-Wait!” Aerrow called out. The dark-haired man stopped, slowly looking over his shoulder at the sky knight. “Y-You’re leaving?” Aerrow’s vision began to blur and his voice shook as he spoke. “After… After all you said…” Aerrow didn’t finish his sentence before he fainted, his limp body falling to the ground.

No… Dark Ace thought, hurrying to Aerrow’s side. He turned him over so he was on his back. Then, the Dark Ace lifted him up a little so the unconscious boy rested in his lap and arms. “No, Aerrow…” The man said almost gently. “I’m not leaving… ever again.”


	3. 3

Aerrow woke up, yawning tiredly. His eyes fluttered open to see the starry night sky above him, past the trees of Amazonia. _I’ve been out for awhile…_ He thought, slowly remembering what happened. _I wonder if the Dark Ace… No._ Aerrow shook that thought out of his head. _He wouldn’t stay. I mean, this is the Dark Ace I’m thinking about. He wouldn’t stay… he wouldn’t…_ Aerrow sighed miserably, pushing his arms out in front of him to stretch. “Hey, wait…” He said aloud, feeling something tugging on his arms, and realized he was wearing a blanket. “Where’d this come from?” Suddenly, Aerrow saw a flash of red light out of the corner of his eye. He immediately turned his head to see what it was, but all he saw was a calm fire in its place.

“So you’re awake.” Aerrow turned his head towards the familiar voice. The Dark Ace looked down at him, his ruby eyes glowing by the fire’s light. He was sitting on a log, putting his sword down so as not to rouse the sky knight into unnecessary battle. He laced his fingers together, resting his elbows on his knees. Aerrow just stared at him in disbelief, while Dark Ace stared back in an almost stoic expression.

“You… You stayed with me?” The boy asked innocently, turning his body sideways so he could face the older man completely. Dark Ace smirked, nodding his head slowly. “Uh, where are my pants?” Aerrow blushed, just now realizing that they were missing.

“Next to you.” The dark-haired man pointed to the neatly folded pants. Aerrow nodded, moving his hand to his entrance, remembering what he saw before he passed out, but was surprised that he didn’t feel any dried-up blood.

“Did… did you clean me too?” The redhead squeaked out, embarrassed to ask that question.

“Yes, I did.” The Dark Ace said, shrugging. He turned his attention to the fire in front of him. Aerrow was shocked. _He actually took care of me? Is this the real Dark Ace?_ He shook his head, deciding not to argue that with himself.

“T-Thank you.” Aerrow said quietly. He rolled up on his elbow, trying to sit up. “Ow!” He yelped, his backside still throbbing in pain. Still determined to stand, he pushed up on his feet and stood very slowly without hurting himself again.

“Where do you think you’re going in your condition?” Dark Ace asked, not averting his eyes from the flames.

“Oh, no, I’m not leaving…” Aerrow said as he wrapped the blanket tightly around his half-naked body. “I just wanted… to sit with you.” _Whoa, did I just say that out loud?_ He heard the Dark Ace snicker, and he blushed again.

“Really?” Dark Ace asked sarcastically, thinking that the sky knight was kidding. But when he looked up into the boy’s green eyes, he saw innocence and a hint of curiosity in their glow, contrasting the malevolent glow of the fire. He was surprised when Aerrow did not look away in embarrassment like he did earlier. “Well, don’t just stand there.” The man announced, breaking the silence.

“Oh, right.” Aerrow said nervously, moving in front of the empty space on the log. As he sat down, he hissed, feeling a slight jolt of pain through his lower areas.

The two of them stared at the dancing flames, sitting in an awkward silence.

 _Should I apologize?_ Dark Ace asked himself. _I know he liked it, though. He wouldn’t be sitting so close to me if he didn’t. But I did hurt him… bah…_

 _What should I say?_ Aerrow thought at the same time. _Can I even have a normal conversation with this man? Can I trust him now that he gave me help?_

“No one knows we’re out here.” Dark Ace finally said. Aerrow looked up at him and nodded.

“I wonder how Radarr’s doing.” The sky knight wondered out loud.

“Your carnivorous co-pilot?” The dark-haired man asked between gritted teeth, remembering the time when the blue scoundrel bit his leg.

“Yeah,” Aerrow answered, not really appreciating that description of his friend. “He has the flu.” Dark Ace nodded.

“I’m surprised your friends haven’t come looking for you…” His red eyes looked over at his resting skimmer. “And that my master hasn’t called me yet…”

“Pfft, that deceitful witch?” Aerrow said sarcastically. Dark Ace didn’t realize that, and he turned to the boy with an angry face. He opened his mouth to yell at the boy, but he stopped when he saw him smirking. The older man understood Aerrow’s intention.

“Look, if you won’t speak of my master distastefully, then I’ll do the same for your friends.”

“Fine.” Aerrow smiled. “But, I gotta ask you something.” Dark Ace’s eyebrow rose. “Why do you dislike my friends, especially Radarr, so much?” The man’s red eyes widened. “I mean, it can’t just be because he bit you…” 

The Dark Ace blushed a little, not really wanting to answer. Radarr is Aerrow’s co-pilot, just like he was co-pilot for Aerrow’s father… “It’s… It’s not something you’d understand.” The older man tried to explain. “S-Something… long ago…” He decided to stop talking, not wanting to get carried away with a memory. He huffed, turning his attention back to the fire.

“Wha?” Aerrow stared at him, slowly putting two and two together in his head, understanding what the Dark Ace was talking about. “Oh, that…”

“What was that?” Dark Ace asked. Aerrow noticed the hint of nervousness in his question, and he shook his head.

“You think I don’t know who you are or what you did?” The sky knight said darkly, the dark-haired man’s head snapping up in surprise. _Fuck… he knows?_ “I mean, I don’t know any of the details. I just know that… you were a Storm Hawk, and you… uh… betrayed them, including my father…” Aerrow stopped, seeing that he was making the Dark Ace uncomfortable.

“I suppose you must hate me for that.” Dark Ace looked at the sky knight, trying to keep his emotions in check.

“No! No, I… well…” Aerrow stuttered, trying to find words. “I was only six when it happened, so I really don’t remember him that well. He was hardly ever home – you know, too busy being a sky knight. Then my mom died when I was ten, and because I had nowhere else to go, I went to the Sky Knight Academy.”

“You didn’t want to be a sky knight to avenge your father?”

“No, I wanted to… make him and my mom proud.” Aerrow said, smiling genuinely. “Besides, it’s fun! And… I have a new family, now.”

Dark Ace was very surprised that Aerrow had no intention to kill him for what he did. _I guess Aerrow is as pure as I thought he would be._ He sighed quietly in relief, glad that the sky knight didn’t hate him.

“I wouldn’t take revenge on you, but… I would like to know…” Aerrow moved closer to the Dark Ace. “Why’d you do it?”

The Dark Ace did not answer. He just turned his head away, shifting uncomfortably.

“Okay, I get it.” Aerrow nodded. “But I’m not letting you off the hook forever.”

“Yes, I know.” The older man said. There was silence between them for awhile, until Aerrow spoke again.

“Uh, Dark Ace?” Aerrow asked, the dark-haired man turning to look at him again. “Did… Did you really m-mean all those things you said… when you, you know…” He blushed again, unable to finish his question. Dark Ace snickered, then moved closer to the sky knight.

“What do you think, Aerrow?” He cupped the boy’s chin in his fingers. “Must I say it?”

“Say what?” Aerrow asked, confused. The older man leaned in, his face centimeters from Aerrow’s. The redhead sighed dreamily.

“That I…”

Suddenly, lightning flashed in the sky and thunder roared soon after, interrupting the commander. Rain came pouring through the trees, the two soaked in seconds. “Damnit…” Dark Ace scowled at the sky.

“Know any caves around here?” Aerrow asked, amused how the Dark Ace would get mad at rain.

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Dark Ace said in a smart tone. He stood, holding out his hand for the sky knight. Aerrow soon took it, enjoying the warm feeling of the older man’s hand. He stood slowly, his backside stinging once again. “Do you think you can walk?”

“Yeah…” Aerrow eyed his broken skimmer lying on the ground. “I’ll use that as a crutch.”

“Alright.” Dark Ace said, letting go of Aerrow’s hand. He looked down at it for only a second, and couldn’t help but notice Aerrow’s blanket wasn’t covering him very well anymore. The sky knight looked down and noticed soon after, quickly taking the blanket and wrapping it around his waist, tying it in a tight knot so it wouldn’t fall. He blushed again, and Dark Ace just snickered. They took their rides by the handles, and they walked as fast as they could to the cave.


	4. 4

“There, behind the waterfall.” Dark Ace pointed to where the cave was located. Aerrow’s eyes widened, stunned by the beauty of the waterfall, and also because he had never seen this area of Terra Amazonia before.

“How do you know about this place?” Aerrow asked, catching up to the older man.

“Cyclonia used this area as a base.” Dark Ace explained. “But, of course, sky knights found it and now we can’t use it.” He rolled his eyes. Aerrow giggled. “What?”

“Sorry, the way you said it was funny.” Aerrow said. They hurried behind the waterfall and set their skimmers down. The Dark Ace then removed his armor and began setting up camp for a second time. “Wow, look at all the raw crystals in here!” He looked around excitedly. “Piper would love this!” He went to the cave wall and pulled out a raw blazer crystal. “Even though she has a million of these already.” The dark-haired man watched Aerrow observe the crystals, feeling a smile cross his face.

 _So pure, such a beautiful spirit…_ Dark Ace thought, watching Aerrow pick up a rainbow smoker, the crystal imploding in his hand. Aerrow giggled. _I can’t believe I’m so… attracted to him, even though he’s…_ Aerrow caught the Dark Ace staring at him. The dark-haired man didn’t look away; he just kept staring into those bright green eyes. … _So very much like his father. Ugh, damnit…_ He scowled, turning away from Aerrow and continued setting up camp. The redhead was confused.

“What?” He asked, walking closer.

“It’s nothing.”

“I know you were thinking something.”

“It was nothing.” Dark Ace sounded more irritated.

“Is it… is it because I mentioned Piper?”

The Dark Ace didn’t answer, he just kept working. Aerrow walked up to him, touching his shoulder gently, feeling the Dark Ace tense up when he did. “Please don’t tell me you’re jealous of my friends, Dark Ace.” The older man looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Aerrow’s curious ones. He was about to speak, but decided against it, shrugging Aerrow’s hand off his shoulder and turned around to finish his work. This made the sky knight angry. “Look, you can’t do this every time I ask you something. I want to know what’s wrong.”

“Just drop it, Aerrow.”

“Why? Don’t you trust me?”

“Oddly enough, I DO trust you! What I’m worried about is you not trusting me!”

“How do you know that unless you tell me?”

“Okay, I’ll tell you! I AM jealous of your friends! Why? Because you see them every day and you speak so kindly of them!” Dark Ace huffed, leaning against the cave wall and crossed his arms, looking away from those green eyes. Aerrow froze there for a moment, but then he smiled, happy he got some words out of the darkened man.

“But, Dark Ace, the love I have for my friends is different than the love I have for… you…” Aerrow put his hand over his mouth in surprise, not meaning to say that – out loud, anyway. But Dark Ace was twice as surprised, his eyes widening and looking back up at the sky knight.

“What… did you say, Aerrow?” He stood up, standing right in front of the sky knight, who was shaking and nervous.

“I-I said…” Aerrow squeaked out. “I-I love you.” The two of them stood in silence for what seemed like forever. The boy looked down sadly, beginning to feel like he shouldn’t have said that, thinking the Dark Ace didn’t feel the same. _Of course he doesn’t!_ His conscience told him. _He’s the Dark Ace! He doesn’t feel love… right?_ The Dark Ace saw the redhead’s sad face, and decided to finally break the silence.

“You know, Aerrow,” He put his fingers under the boy’s chin and gently pulled his head up. Aerrow looked at him, surprised that the Dark Ace could have such a kind, smiling expression. “I was going to say that earlier, if we weren’t interrupted by the storm.”

“So, you’re saying that…” Aerrow’s eyes lit up.

“Yes, Aerrow.” The older man leaned down. “I’m in love with you.” Aerrow smiled brightly.

“Really?” Aerrow asked, almost in tears. He felt the dark-haired man’s warm hand cup his face.

“Really.” He leaned down further, pulling the boy closer to him as their lips met in a soft kiss. Aerrow felt a rush go through his body as their kiss became deeper, the Dark Ace threading his fingers through the boy’s red hair. Aerrow sighed, shyly bringing his arms up around Dark Ace’s shoulders, pulling him down further. The Dark Ace stopped holding himself back, and wrapped his arms around the sky knight’s slender waist. He pushed down a little, indicating that he wanted to take them to the ground. They broke apart for only a second so they could get to their knees.

The Dark Ace slipped his tongue deep inside Aerrow’s accepting mouth, nearly gagging the redhead when he tasted him thoroughly. The sky knight gained some confidence, wrapping his arms around the commander’s neck and pushed his tongue against his.

Dark Ace moaned deeply, excited that Aerrow was enjoying his as much as he was. His hands went lower; finding the hem of Aerrow’s top and quickly yanked it over the boy’s head, immediately going back to ravishing his mouth afterwards. He carefully laid Aerrow on his back, moving his hand down to pull off the blanket that covered his lower regions.

“W-Wait…” Aerrow gasped out, the Dark Ace ceasing his movements. “It still hurts.” Of course, the commander already knew what Aerrow was talking about. He was a little disappointed, but nodded, showing his understanding. “Sorry…” Aerrow said, frowning.

“No,” Dark Ace said. “I’m the one who should be apologizing.”

Aerrow was a little stunned at what the Dark Ace just said; He couldn’t believe the Dark Ace just apologized to him. But the sky knight smiled and nodded, accepting his apology. Dark Ace leaned down to kiss Aerrow again, then pulling away slowly, smirking.

“Still, we have to do something about that.” Dark Ace pointed to the growing erection Aerrow had hiding underneath the blanket.

“Like what?” Aerrow asked, his green eyes glittering with curiosity. Dark Ace’s grin grew wider.

“You’ll see.” The man’s lips met Aerrow’s in a sweet kiss, but Aerrow pulled away, smiling shyly. “What?” Dark Ace asked. The redhead took the hem of the commander’s top in his hands, tugging it a little.

“Could you… take your shirt off?” Aerrow asked cutely. The Dark Ace couldn’t help but smile as he sat up on his knees. He reached up and grabbed the back of his shirt, ripping it over his head and shoulders, tossing it aside. Aerrow’s breath caught in his throat, taking the man’s body to memory. The Dark Ace had a perfect body: cut abs, perfect chest, ripped arms and broad shoulders.

This was also a chance for the Dark Ace to gaze at Aerrow’s own beautiful, slender body, looking the boy up and down hungrily. Dark Ace untied the blanket from Aerrow’s waist, revealing the sky knight’s erection. Aerrow shivered, embarrassed about his newly exposed skin. Dark Ace just snickered, positioning himself between Aerrow’s legs and leaned down to kiss his angelic lips once more. The Dark Ace began placing hot kisses down the boy’s jaw-line and his sweet neck, leaving his marks on the skin.

“Ahh…” Aerrow sighed, tilting his head back, giving the dark-haired man more access. Dark Ace’s hand smoothed down Aerrow’s chest, and he moaned again, reaching up to grip the Dark Ace’s black hair.

Dark Ace growled, kissing and nipping his way down the boy’s chest, teasing his nipples with his fingers. He dragged his long tongue down Aerrow’s stomach, quickly dipping it inside Aerrow’s naval.

“O-Oh…” Aerrow squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on every move the dark-haired man made, loving every passing second. He felt Dark Ace’s gentle but firm hand getting closer to his need. He pushed his hips up a little, wanting the older man to touch him where he needed it most.

“Okay, Okay.” Dark Ace smirked. He lightly grabbed Aerrow, and he mewled in pleasure. The dark-haired man began stroking the redhead slowly, looking up at his flushed face. Aerrow’s panting increased, already getting close to orgasm. The Dark Ace stopped for a moment, not wanting Aerrow to release yet. “Try to hold it a little longer, Aerrow.” Aerrow complied, taking deep breaths, trying to calm down as much as he could. “Good boy.” The Dark Ace licked his lips, getting ready for his next move. He leaned down and, using his long tongue, licked the tip of Aerrow’s hard cock.

“Oooh!” The sky knight cried out, trying with all his might to hold in his orgasm. The older man decided to spoil the boy and took his length in his mouth, practically swallowing him whole. Aerrow dug his nails into the blanket as The Dark Ace was sucking him. He lightly dragged his teeth along Aerrow’s hard flesh, anticipating his release very soon. “Oh, Dark Ace…” Aerrow moaned loudly, and he came hard down The Dark Ace’s throat. Dark Ace swallowed all of it, not leaving a single drop of it.

“Aerrow…” Dark Ace groaned, crawling up Aerrow’s body and wrapped his arms around his small waist, pulling him up off the ground and into his lap. His lips met with the sky knight’s, kissing him eagerly, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Aerrow’s tongue clashed with the older man’s, tasting his own seed. Needing air, they pulled apart, breathing heavily. They looked in each other’s eyes, which were glazed over with passion and lust.

After he got his breath back, Aerrow glanced down, seeing that Dark Ace was still hard. He looked up and smiled, and Dark Ace raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“What about you?” Aerrow asked cutely, eyeballing his erection.

“Oh, no… I’m fine, you don’t have to…”

“No, I… I want to.”

“Are you sure?” The Dark Ace asked with slight concern. “It’s your first time, and…”

“I’m sure.” Aerrow stopped him. “Besides, I’ll take it as a challenge.” He said with a smirk.

“Heh, you will, eh?” Dark Ace smirked as well, glad that Aerrow was showing his competitive attitude. Aerrow nodded, crawling off the Dark Ace’s lap and getting on all-fours in between his legs. He slowly unzipped the dark-haired man’s pants, little by little exposing his erection. The Dark Ace saw Aerrow’s expression go from confident and smart to surprised and nervous.

“I… I can’t believe this thing fits inside me.” Aerrow whispered. The Dark Ace snickered, then helped the sky knight out, pulling his pants down a little more so the whole thing was exposed to the boy’s green eyes. Aerrow gulped, shyly taking his finger and swiped the pre-cum off the tip and put it into his mouth. Gaining a little more confidence from the Dark Ace’s groan, he reached out with his tongue and carefully licked his shaft.

“Aerrow…” The Dark Ace growled out his name, threading his fingers through that gorgeous red hair, urging him to continue. Aerrow finally complied, taking the head in his mouth and began sucking, trying to take as much of it in his mouth as he could. Dark Ace watched Aerrow, lightly gripping the boy’s hair, breathing heavier. He felt Aerrow’s throat vibrate as he moaned, sucking harder and harder. Dark Ace felt his orgasm getting closer, and Aerrow could feel it, too.

“Mmm… wait!” Aerrow stopped, looking up at the Dark Ace with a nervous face. The older man seemed confused for a moment, but then realized the boy’s problem.

 _He doesn’t want to swallow it, yet_. He thought. He gave Aerrow a kind smile, finding the boy’s nervous face cute. “It’s okay, just use your hand.” He said. Aerrow smiled back and nodded, taking Dark Ace’s huge cock in his small hand and began stroking quickly. “Nnn… nngh!” Aerrow watched in amazement as the Dark Ace came, the liquid splattering on his cut abs. Aerrow felt some get on his hand, and he curiously licked some of it, savoring Dark Ace’s unique taste. The Dark Ace lightly tugged on Aerrow’s hair, silently asking him to sit back up to face him again. Aerrow looked into Dark Ace’s ruby eyes as he did, both smiling at each other. The Dark Ace gave Aerrow a quick, loving kiss before pulling him closer and whispering in his ear: “I love you, Aerrow.”

“I love you, too, Dark Ace.” Aerrow whispered back. The dark-haired man lay back on the blanket, taking the sky knight with him. He reached out to find the other blanket (the one Aerrow had) and tossed it over their bodies. Aerrow nuzzled his nose in the crook of the man’s neck and began drifting off to sleep, holding his lover close to him.

The Dark Ace grinned at Aerrow’s loving gestures and held him close as well, glad that they had this one day together. Of course, the Dark Ace knew that tomorrow would be different. He needed to go back to Cyclonia, and Aerrow needed to find his friends. He knew, even though he loved Aerrow and Aerrow loved him, they lived in different worlds. The situation made the commander wonder if he could even see the sky knight like this again…


	5. 5

Aerrow blinked a few times to get used to the warm sun shining through the waterfall as he woke up. He, of course, knew the other warmth he was feeling: The Dark Ace’s body close to his.

“Good morning.” Dark Ace said, and Aerrow looked up into his gorgeous red eyes.

“Good morning.” Aerrow yawned. “How long have you been awake?”

“A long time.” Dark Ace replied. “Cyclonians start their day earlier than sky knights.”

“Really?” Aerrow said, yawning again. “Then why not go back to sleep? I bet this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you…”

“True, but honestly…” The dark-haired man smirked. “I wanted to watch you sleep.” Aerrow blushed. “That’s a once in a lifetime opportunity for me.” He leaned down to give Aerrow a kiss, but the redhead stopped him, putting his fingers on his lips.

“No, it isn’t.” Aerrow said with confidence. “I’m sure you’ll be able to watch me sleep next to you again.” The Dark Ace was surprised by Aerrow’s strong words.

 _He knows… and yet he wants to change it somehow…_ The older man thought. _God, he really is a sky knight._ He smiled. “Unfortunately, it will have to wait, Aerrow.”

“Yeah, I know…” The boy lowered his head, showing sadness and disappointment in his face. 

“Aerrow…” The Dark Ace began, about to try and comfort the sky knight (even though that wasn’t his strong point), but was interrupted by a loud beeping sound. “What the hell?”

“Oh, it’s my skimmer!” Aerrow said, recognizing the sound of his radio. He got up quickly, taking the blanket that was covering their bodies and wrapping it around his waist, hurrying to his skimmer. The Dark Ace shivered, the cold air hitting him now that his two sources of heat were gone. “It must be the Condor!” Aerrow hit a button on the dashboard. “Aerrow here.”

“AERROW!” Piper’s happy voice squealed over the radio. “Oh, thank God. Are you okay?”

“A few scratches, but I’m fine.” Aerrow replied. While the Storm Hawks spoke, the Dark Ace got up and dressed, and then started packing everything up. “How’s Radarr?”

“Eh, he’s still the same. He’s sleeping, now.”

“Oh.” Aerrow simply said, ashamed of himself for not being there with his friend.

“Where are you?” Piper asked.

“I’m in a cave on Amazonia.”

“That explains why we couldn’t find you, then. Uh, Aerrow…”

“What?”

“What happened to the Dark Ace?”

“Uh he’s…” Aerrow looked over at the Dark Ace, who was giving him a stern look and shaking his head. Aerrow thought for a moment, coming up with a lie. “I don’t know. I guess he thought he’d finished me off.”

“Oh, alright. Well, we can meet you at the edge of Amazonia in about thirty minutes. How’s your ride?”

“Um…” Aerrow gave it a quick inspection. “It can’t fly, but the wheels are fine. I’ll meet you at the edge, Piper.”

“Great! We’ll see you in thirty!”

“See ya, Piper.” Aerrow heard the radio click off. He turned back to the Dark Ace, who was done packing everything, except…

“I’ll be needing that back.” Dark Ace said, gesturing toward the blanket Aerrow had around him.

“Oh, yeah…” Aerrow whispered, walking up to him while untying the blanket from his waist. He held it in front of his groin, still shy in front of the older man. Dark Ace snickered, pulling Aerrow’s clothes out from behind his back and offering them to the redhead. “Heh, thanks.” Aerrow said, trading the blanket for his clothes and quickly put them on while the Dark Ace put the blanket away. “Hey, since when do you have a survival kit in your trunk, Dark Ace?” Aerrow asked.

“Since you came along, of course.” Dark Ace answered, mock sneering. Aerrow smiled wryly.

“Oh yeah? Cuz that’s around the time I got rid of mine.” He laughed at his own joke.

“Very funny.” The Dark Ace smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. Aerrow finished laughing and looked up at the dark-haired man, finding his smile very sexy. He cleared his throat.

“Um, well… m-maybe you should get goin’… my squadron might see you if you leave the same time they arrive…”

“Aerrow…” Dark Ace walked up to him. “Don’t worry. I’ll leave from the south end of the terra in fifteen minutes. They’ll never know I was here with you.” Aerrow stood there for a moment, then nodded sadly, muttering something under his breath. “What?”

“I would like them to know, but…”

“Aerrow, you can’t tell them yet.”

“I know, but I don’t, I mean…” Aerrow stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. The Dark Ace sighed, cupping Aerrow’s chin in his hand.

“We can still see each other, though.” The older man said, looking the boy deep in the eye. Aerrow thought for a moment, figuring out a way he could see the Dark Ace like this.

 _I can’t go to Cyclonia alone, and we can’t keep coming here all the time… He’s going to have to sneak onto the Condor…_ The sky knight turned to his skimmer, fishing around in Radarr’s compartment for something. When he found it, he turned back to the dark-haired man.

“This is a map of Stork’s night traps on the Condor.” He opened it up to show him. “This is my room, here.” He pointed to it, and the Dark Ace nodded, studying the map intently. However, his eyes caught Aerrow’s ambiguous expression. He understood what the problem was immediately. Aerrow caught him staring. “What’s wrong?”

“I should be asking you that.” The older man said, crossing his arms. “You don’t trust me, do you?” Aerrow gave a shocked look and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. The Dark Ace nodded, pretty sure he got his answer.

“Dark Ace, I-I want to trust you, but…”

“I understand.” Dark Ace explained. “I didn’t expect you to do so… yet anyway…”

“Well, here, take the map.” Aerrow rolled it up for him.

“No, that’s fine. I have it memorized.” He smirked. “I lived on the Condor once, remember?”

“Oh, right.” Aerrow said, putting the map back. “So, does this mean you’re co-…” Dark Ace turned him around and placed a finger over the boy’s lips, just like Aerrow did to him earlier.

“Yes, Aerrow.” The Dark Ace gazed into Aerrow’s emerald green eyes. “This was not a one-time thing.” He moved his hand behind the redhead’s neck. “I love you, my little sky knight.” He leaned down, capturing the boy’s lips with his own in a fiery kiss, wrapping his arms around the sky knight’s slender waist and pulled him closer.

“Mmm…” Aerrow feeling the electricity rush through his body as they kissed, but he could feel the truth in the Dark Ace’s statement. He was melting; he felt his knees get weak. He wrapped his arms around the Dark Ace’s neck and pulled him closer. The dark-haired man groaned and pushed his tongue inside Aerrow’s waiting mouth, their tongues slicking together.

The Dark Ace didn’t want this to get out of hand due to their limited time, he reluctantly pulled away, giving Aerrow one last peck. Aerrow’s eyes were foggy and glazed, drunk off his kiss.

“I love you too, Dark Ace.” Aerrow said softly but firmly, smiling happily. Dark Ace smiled too, embracing him one more time before pulling away completely.

“I must leave now.” He said impassively. Aerrow nodded, watching him as he walked to his skimmer and got on, starting up the engine. He looked at Aerrow one last time and said: “Until we meet again, Storm Hawk.” Aerrow smirked.

“Heh, yeah.” Aerrow said simply as the Dark Ace smirked back. He then revved up his ride and drove off in the opposite direction he came, and Aerrow heard the wings fold out and the Dark Ace fly away. Aerrow sighed, feeling like his time with the Dark Ace was too short. “Well, I guess I’d better get going, too.” The redhead said to himself, getting on his own skimmer and starting it up. _I will see him again. I know it._ Aerrow assured himself before driving out of the cave and to the north end of Terra Amazonia, where he would meet his fellow Storm Hawks.

ZZZ

“Aerrow!” Piper gave him a big hug as he climbed aboard the Condor. “We’re all so glad you’re okay!”

“Probably not now that you’re squeezing him to death.” Finn huffed, and Piper just gave him a dirty look. Finn just rolled his eyes. “I’m surprised you lasted so long without FOOD! I would have died!”

“Whoa, now that you mention it, I’m starved!” Aerrow suddenly heard his growling stomach. He hadn’t eaten since yesterday’s breakfast – although it was kind of in the afternoon when they ate.

“I’ll make breakfast!” Junko shouted excitedly.

“Yeah, um… I think I’ll pass breakfast this morning.” Stork said, not wanting to think about the gross things the wallop would make.

“Make that two.” Finn agreed, Junko pouting in disappointment.

“Never mind, I’ll make breakfast, sheesh!” Piper complained. She turned back to Aerrow smiling. “Why don’t you go see Radarr, Aerrow? He’s been worried about you. I’ll call you when breakfast is ready.”

“Okay, Piper, I will. Thanks.” Aerrow paced to his room, dying to see his sick friend. When he got there, he saw Radarr lying there with his little head turned towards his friend. His ears shot up and made a cheerful noise, happy to see Aerrow. “Radarr! Oh, man, I was worried about you, too. How’re you feeling?” He asked, sitting next to him. Radarr sulked and shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he still wasn’t feeling too great. “Well, I know you’ll get better. I suck at flying without my co-pilot. That’s why I got my ass kicked yesterday.” Radarr sniggered and made a proud noise, as if saying: “I’m the best, I know.” The sky knight smirked, then leaned down to give his blue buddy a big hug. “You’re my best buddy, Radarr. You know that.” He said meaningfully, and Radarr replied by hugging him back. Still, the red-haired sky knight couldn’t keep his mind off his other newfound love, which he wished he could share with his friends, but knew that he couldn’t. _I’ll just have to wait for now…_ He thought, anticipating his next meeting with the Dark Ace…

ZZZ

“Didn’t go so well, did it?” Master Cyclonis asked her right-hand man.

“I’m sorry, Master.” He bowed his head and saluted shamefully.

“Well, the others didn’t do so well, either, so you can relax.” She said, fooling around with her crystal machine. “Still, the sky knights do seem stronger since the new Storm Hawks came along. It’s like they were all filled with hope.” The Dark Ace listened. “That will change, of course. No sky knight will feel hope again after I get my hands on them.” Her voice darkened as she said this. “I’m starting to rant, I know. You may leave, Dark Ace.”

“Master.” He bowed one last time before turning to leave, thinking about what his master had said. _The Storm Hawks have changed all the others, haven’t they?_ He smiled to himself. _And they have changed me, too… well, one in particular. No one can resist his pure heart… not even me…_ He leaned against the wall, looking up at the bats that hung from the pipes. _I would do anything for my master, but… I’d never kill the one I love most for her… never…_ He shook his head and changed his thoughts to his and Aerrow’s next meeting, greatly looking forward to it… excited to see his lover again… _By Day, we are enemies, but by night… we can be lovers._


	6. 6

“Good night, Your Highness.” The Dark Ace bowed to his master.

“Don’t stay out too long, Dark Ace.” Master Cyclonis said ominously. “Night air can be suffocating.”

“Understood, Master.” The Dark Ace walked out of the room, not even paying attention to his master’s words. He was too preoccupied on one thing: His beautiful sky knight, and what he was going to do to him when they would meet again… which was tonight.

ZZZ

The Dark Ace snuck into Aerrow’s bunk, shutting and locking the door behind him. Unfortunately, the locking part woke Aerrow up with a start, nearly jumping out of his bed, ready to attack.

“Take it easy, it’s just me.” Dark Ace said quietly, putting his hands up. Aerrow stared, then let out a sigh of relief.

“Whoo, you scared me.” Aerrow said, rubbing his eyes and yawning. The commander observed Aerrow’s bed-wear: A loose fitting, buttoned-down white and red pinstripe pajama top; the sleeves were so long they covered his hands. The boy threw the covers off his lower half, and the Dark Ace’s eyes widened, surprised that Aerrow wasn’t wearing pajama pants, just a pair of blue boxer-briefs.

“Where are your pants?” Dark Ace asked, staring as he removed his armor.

“Oh… well, I don’t like wearing pants to bed if I don’t have to.” Aerrow shrugged, looking down at himself. “They’re tight and roll up under the covers. And luckily today is our off-day, which means I don’t have to wear my uniform tonight.” He sat on his knees and looked up at the dark-haired man, who was smirking. “Is that weird?” He asked, blushing.

“No.” Dark Ace said, sitting next to Aerrow on the bed. “I think it’s cute.” Aerrow blushed furiously, surprised that the Dark Ace had that word in his vocabulary.

“Uh… thanks.” Aerrow said quietly. The Dark Ace smiled at him, but then looked around the room, suddenly remembering something.

“Speaking of ‘cute,’ where’s your co-pilot?” The older man asked through gritted teeth.

“Oh, he’s sleeping in the extra bunk.” Aerrow explained. “See, I’ve been restless in my sleep lately, so he decided to sleep somewhere else. He gets his own room now, so he’s not complaining.”

“Why are you restless at night?” Dark Ace asked, turning his eyes back to Aerrow’s.

“Um, well…” Aerrow stuttered. “I’m… I’ve been having dreams.”

“Oh, really?” Dark Ace said slyly, trying to pry out the boy’s full answer. “Dreams about what?”

“Uh… y-you…” Aerrow averted his eyes from the man’s, embarrassed by what he just said.

“Me… doing what? This?” The Dark Ace leaned in, capturing the redhead’s soft lips with his own.

“Y-Yes…” Aerrow said against Dark Ace’s lips. They kissed for several moments before Aerrow pulled away and said: “You forgot to take this off.” He fiddled with the commander’s head-guard.

“Ah.” The Dark Ace said, reaching up and pulling it off his head, placing it on the floor.

“Your tiara.” Aerrow mumbled, holding back laughter.

“Oh, you’re so funny.” Dark Ace smirked. Aerrow took in a deep breath to cease his giggling, placing his hands on either side of the older man’s handsome face.

“You look better without it.” Aerrow said.

“Really?”

“Uh-huh.” Aerrow smiled. The Dark Ace smiled back, and leaned in to kiss the sky knight again, this time with more passion. Aerrow moaned, wrapping his arms around his neck, threading his fingers though the black hair. The Dark Ace growled, slipping his tongue inside Aerrow’s mouth, savoring his sweet taste. He reached up to unbutton Aerrow’s pajama top, pulling it open to expose his chest. Aerrow tried to pull it off completely, but the Dark Ace grabbed his hands.

“No, keep it on.” Dark Ace said. Aerrow nodded, remembering that he said he looked cute in it. The dark-haired man brushed his hands down the boy’s chest and around his slender waist, pulling him in for another loving kiss. Dark Ace moved his hands lower, finding the elastic of the boxer-briefs and tugging on them. “I would like these off, however.” Dark Ace smiled wryly.

Aerrow raised his hips up so his underwear would come off easier. The Dark Ace threw them aside, and then crawled on top of the sky knight, laying him gently on the bed. Aerrow pulled him down with him, his hands moving over the Dark Ace’s broad shoulders.

“You forgot to take your shirt off, too.” Aerrow whispered. Dark Ace nodded, peeling his top off over his head and tossing it to the ground. Aerrow touched the Dark Ace’s skin, surprised at how warm he was. The older man purred in delight, leaning down to kiss the redhead’s neck tenderly. “Ahhh…” Aerrow moaned, wrapping his arms around the Dark Ace’s strong back and gripped his shoulders.

The dark-haired man sucked on the soft flesh of Aerrow’s neck, marking his territory. He lightly nibbled on the boy’s ear, and the sky knight mewled in pleasure. He sensed the urgency and moved lower, kissing and licking Aerrow’s chest and stomach, his hand ghosting over the boy’s erection.

“Mmm…” Aerrow squeaked out, his face flushing. He gripped the sheets, trying to control himself. The Dark Ace wrapped his hand around Aerrow’s need and began stroking him, slowly but firmly, driving the boy absolutely crazy. “Ah… ah…”

“Don’t come yet.” Dark Ace whispered slyly. “I didn’t even start.”

“S-Sorry, It’s just…” Aerrow panted. “I just can’t believe this is happening. I-It feels like one of my dreams.”

“It’s not, Aerrow.” Dark Ace said, getting onto his knees and putting his face in front of Aerrow’s hardness. “Could a dream feel like this?” He continued stroking him.

“N-No…” Aerrow choked out.

“Or like this?” The Dark Ace licked the underside of the sky knight’s shaft, twirling it around the head.

“OOH… NO…” The redhead moaned, making tight fists around the sheets.

“Or this?” Dark Ace took Aerrow’s entire cock in his mouth and started sucking hard.

“NO! Oh God…” Aerrow bit his lip to keep as quiet as possible. The older man, on the other hand, was enjoying giving Aerrow so much pleasure, and hearing his voice. “S-So good… ah…”

“I’m not done yet.” Dark Ace grunted. Aerrow looked down at him, missing the Dark Ace’s hot mouth sucking him.

“What are you gonna do?” The boy asked with an innocent look on his face.

“You’ll see.” Dark Ace smirked. “Now, spread your legs more… That’s it…”

Aerrow spread his legs, exposing more of himself. The dark-haired man took in the sight with hungry eyes. “Ready?” Aerrow nodded, and Dark Ace leaned down and flicked his tongue over the boy’s entrance.

“AHHH!” Aerrow threw his head back and put his thumb in his mouth, letting out muffled cries of pleasure as the Dark Ace licked his entrance. The Dark Ace ran his fingers along Aerrow’s erection, and he came hard, the liquid coating his stomach. The man crawled back up Aerrow’s body and leaned down to kiss his neck. “Oh, Dark Ace…” Aerrow whimpered, wrapping his arms around him and pressing himself against him. “Please…”

“Are… Are you sure?” The Dark Ace asked. “Because, if you don’t, I’ll…”

“You’re not gonna hurt me, Dark Ace.” The sky knight said sweetly, kissing the man’s cheek. “Please, I need you.”

“Aerrow…” The Dark Ace pulled away and looked down at the boy, his beautiful eyes shining with lust and sureness. The older man smiled and nodded, kissing Aerrow’s forehead. He reached down to unzip his pants, pulling out his large erection. Aerrow’s eyes widened, still surprised at how big it was. “Are you ready?” Dark Ace whispered. Aerrow nodded, spreading his legs and holding the Dark Ace close, bracing himself. The Dark Ace took his cock and positioned it at Aerrow’s entrance, slowly pushing the head in. Aerrow hissed, feeling the discomfort. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yes… p-please… keep going…” Aerrow said. The Dark Ace complied, thrusting forward more and more until he was fully sheathed.

“S-So fucking tight…” Dark Ace grunted out. He heard the sky knight groan in response, and then began thrusting in and out of him.

“A-Ah… Mmm…” Aerrow felt a rush go through him every time the Dark Ace would thrust in – not pain, but sheer ecstasy. The dark-haired man felt it too, going faster and deeper inside the sky knight. Aerrow cried out when the Dark Ace struck his prostate. “Oh, God… Dark Ace… it’s so g-good…”

“Aerrow… I’m coming…” Dark Ace panted, getting closer to his orgasm. He gripped the sky knight’s cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. “Aerrow…”

“Dark Ace!” Aerrow whimpered, the two of them coming at the same time. The redhead shuddered in pleasure, feeling the Dark Ace’s warm release deep inside him. They both collapsed, waiting for their breathing to return to normal. The Dark Ace sat up and looked deep into the sky knight’s green eyes.

“I love you, my little sky knight.” He said, smiling.

“I love you, too.” Aerrow smiled back. “And I love it when you call me that.”

“Good.” The dark-haired man smirked, giving Aerrow one last embrace before pulling out of him and moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Can’t you stay?” Aerrow asked, sitting up next to him.

“No, my master expects me.” Dark Ace looked down at Aerrow. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s alright.” Aerrow smiled, moving closer to his lover. “I’m so happy you were able to come.”

“Me too.” The older man smiled, leaning down to kiss the crook of the boy’s neck, leaving one last mark. Aerrow giggled. The Dark Ace got up and dressed while Aerrow cleaned himself up. The commander saved his head-guard for last. He then turned to the redhead, remembering what he said about it earlier. “This ‘tiara’ is a token from Master Cyclonis. I must wear it.”

“You really care about her, don’t you?” Aerrow asked, a serious look on his face.

“Yes, I do.” Dark Ace nodded. “Ill tell you why some other time.”

“Okay, I’ll hold ya to it.” Aerrow smirked. The Dark Ace smiled and turned to the door, unlocking it and watching it slide open.

“Good night, Aerrow.” He said without turning around.

“Good night, Dark Ace.” Aerrow said back, and with that the Dark Ace left the room, hearing the door close quietly behind him.

 _Someday…_ The dark-haired man thought as he walked to the hangar. _I’ll tell you everything, my little sky knight…_


End file.
